Blind Desire
by YaoiSmutMaster
Summary: This a Kisame/Shibuki story, I think they match well, since they both come from the same vicinity. Since I don't think most people even know who Shibuki is, here are two links to some pictures of him. They are very hard to find:sad: /content/village


**Blind Desire**

A solitary man with skin the color of sky sits quietly with longing on a tree branch.

Kisame has been watching the boy who stole his heart, for over a year now. He can't believe how unsure of himself he is.

Then again, he has not ever experienced these feelings before. The closest he has ever come in his mind is in battles.

When it comes to affairs of the heart, he feels lost yet hopeful.

Adjusting his well-toned frame, Kisame pulls himself deeper into the dense tree.

The last thing he wants is his desire to scream and run away from him traumatized.

He opens his cloak a little wider the air is warm today. Summer is definitely here, he is quite tempted to take the damn thing off!

Looking back out of his hideaway, his heart lurches in his chest. There in the midst of the boulder strewn stream now stands his love, naked!

Kisame's face flushes red, he has not during this whole year of…pursuing, had the great fortune of seeing such loveliness.

'_I must have him, but how?'_

He is no fool; he knows his looks are not, what one will call handsome. Unique maybe, all these thoughts running through his head are confusing. His looks are not something he ever considered important.

He hates feeling so self-conscious, especially about something that will not guarantee victory against an enemy.

A sharp cry racks through the air.

Before he can stop himself, he dashes towards his love, leaving his cloak, shirt, and sandals everywhere.

Shibuki softly weeps but that turns into a wail of fear, when he feels the powerful presence behind him.

'_Shit! What do I do?'_

Kisame had not given himself time to think before he acted, so now at a conundrum, he allows instinct to lead.

Ripping a piece of his pants, he wraps it around the eyes of the lamenting young man.

"Pl-pl-please don't hurt me, I don't harm anyone!"

Trying to calm the boy, the blue haired ninja gently caresses a small shoulder.

"I just want to make sure your ok," he says quietly into Shibuki's ear.

Shibuki shivers at the deep strong baritone; he finds the voice quite pleasant.

Looking down the boy's body, Kisame soundlessly moans. Seeing his beloved's body so close, gives the shark man happiness he cannot explain.

"But why did you cover my eyes?"

Kisame doesn't know what to say, the truth?

He decides to ignore the question for now and looks down into the water to see what caused his love's pain.

Nudging the floating blood aside, he looks into the now clear water.

"I'm surprised your feet aren't torn apart."

Near Shibuki's feet, are quite a few sharp pointy rocks.

Digging his fingers into the yielding soil, he covers them and pushes them deep into the earth.

Turning his head to come back up, he comes level to his love's semi-flaccid cock.

The temptation to kiss it overwhelms him.

'_One peck won't hurt?'_

He can always lie and say he accidently bumped it.

Seeing the pale lavender head peeking at him, he presses his pale blue lips to it.

"Mmmmmmmm," Shibuki trembles at the unexpected sensation.

Like music to his ears, Kisame is automatically addicted to hearing the melodious sounds from his beloved.

'_At least I can show him my devotion this way.'_

Gently holding the light beige ridged shaft, Kisame pulls back the tightening foreskin.

Taking a whiff of the fresh aroma of arousal, he traces the buckling skin connecting the pale lavender head to the wavering shaft.

"Oh God!"

Shibuki tries to move away from the intense feelings traveling up his cock.

"Shhh," Kisame calms the young man, by gently caressing his stomach.

Coming to the underside of the seven-inch penis, the shark man uses the tip of his tongue to gently tap the thin connection of foreskin to the head.

Taking his lover to a new high.

"WAHHHH"

Shibuki's legs buckle, his knees would have crashed into the soil below, if Kisame had not grabbed the back of his smooth thighs.

Stabilizing the young man, Kisame looks up to admire his beloved's pretty face.

Shock rushes through his synapses, as he sees earthy brown eyes looking back at him.

"Don't stop, please," Shibuki whimpers at him.

Seeing the lust in those in those innocent and inquisitive eyes directed at him, the blue man trembles himself.

"You're not scared?" He asks, even though he **is** scared of the answer.

"No," just one word, just one word said with finality.

Grabbing the pulsating cock again, Kisame is now determined to hear all the little sounds his lover is capable of.

"Yesss," Shibuki hisses as the prominent vein of his cock is deliciously sucked.

Seeing the lavender acorn shaped head beginning to swell, Kisame slides it between his soft wet lips.

Twisting his head side to side, he flicks the slit with the tip of his tongue.

"God please!" Shibuki screams as he propels his hips forward.

Taking hold of the shaft, the shark man jacks the boy while keeping himself from being choked.

"I can't hold it," Shibuki whimpers, then cries tears of sweet release as his dick spurts load after load of sweet cream into the kneeling blue man's mouth.

Exhausted after his first blowjob, Shibuki falls forward into a smiling Kisame's arms.

"You know, since I swallowed, that makes you mine, right?"

Kisame becomes nervous as the pretty young man looks up at him.

Shibuki feels the strong muscular arms surrounding him. Not harming but holding him, they seem willing to keep him safe.

He looks into the baby blue face and takes stock. He finds Kisame intriguing and strong.

"Gladly yours," he says, tracing the flexing muscles on Kisame's back.

The blue shark man holds Shibuki tighter. He can't believe he won a battle without even putting up a fight.


End file.
